


Snow Days

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up to a text message from one very excited Mr Fielding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written in early 2009. Posted here to keep everything tidy

Dave rubs the sleep from his eyes, blindly extending his arm and searching for his phone, pushing chocolate wrappers and half read books onto the floor.

He sits up and presses a button so the screen flashes on. Four missed calls and one message. Three of the calls are from Noel, one is from Mike. Dave opens the message, which turns out to also be from Mike.

Dave frowns, wondering what the Fielding brothers are so desperate to tell him.

_Snow!!!_

Dave smiles, throwing his duvet off, shivering as the cold air hits him. He pulls back his curtain and almost has to shield his eyes from the blinding whiteness.

He types a reply - ”Here in thirty?” - presses send and goes to grab a quick shower, stopping at the kitchen to flick the kettle on.

As he steps under the stream of water he thinks about how he’ll need to rescue his thickest jumper from the back of the wardrobe.

He’s pulling on a pair of socks when the doorbell rings. He slips his phone into his pocket and goes to let Mike in.

Noel’ll have to wait; some things are just between a Shaman and his Familiar.


End file.
